jakanddaxterfandomcom-20200223-history
Samos Hagai
"I’m going to keep yapping! Because in my professional opinion, the change is an improvement" Samos to Daxter after his transformation. Samos Hagai, most prominent in Jak and Daxter: The Precursor Legacy, serves as a guide throughout the series. He first appears in The Precursor Legacy as the sage of Green Eco, as well as a rough fatherly figure to the two heroes. His appearance is often poked at by Daxter, most commonly the fact that he is green and that he wears a log in his hair. A yellow and blue bird is commonly seen sitting on this log. He also has the power of levitation, though for some reason is only seen using it during The Precursor Legacy. It is shown in the three main games that he hates teleporting. History Young Samos In Jak II, it is revealed that both Samos and Jak hail from the far future of Haven City. Young Samos, also known as The Shadow, was sent back in time with young Jak to raise him. It is shown that this is when Samos received his sagely powers, by means of a life seed in Haven Forest. After arriving in Sandover Village with Young Jak, Samos set up a home and raised the child into a teenager. At some point in this period Keira was born, although it is not known who her mother was as she is never shown nor spoken of in any games so far, with the solitary exception of Jak X: Combat Racing; after when Keira starts racing against her father's will, Samos gets annoyed and says, "Bah! Just like her mother!" This suggests that he spent a reasonably long time with Keira's mother. It can be assumed that he found her in the past because only Samos and Jak hail from the future. Daxter also came into Samos's life sometime around here, exactly how is unknown. Daxter never alludes to any family in Sandover, so maybe he was an orphan taken in by Samos. There are also many times when Samos tells Daxter to clean his hut, as well as a moment in Jak 2 when Daxter comments on how he spent so much time cleaning that hut, suggesting that Daxter was maybe hired as a sort of assistant to Samos. ''The Precursor Legacy'' Samos warns Jak and Daxter not to travel to Misty Island, but they do so anyway, resulting in Daxter's transformation into an ottsel. A disgruntled Samos agreed to take them to see the Dark Eco sages Gol and Maia, who may be able to turn them back. As he, Jak, Keira and Daxter travel towards Gol and Maia's citadel, Samos begins to suspect that something is wrong, particularly when he finds the other three sages, the Red Sage, Blue Sage and Yellow Sage, missing from their huts, which are each a mess, suggesting a struggle has occurred. This fear is confirmed when he meets Gol and Maia, who announce their intent to use the three sage's powers to open the Dark Eco Silos and harness the power for their evil deeds. When Jak and Daxter collect enough Power Cells to charge the Zoomer's heat shield, Samos sends them on ahead to Gol and Maia's citadel, where they would activate a teleporter to bring him and Keira through. However, whilst Jak and Daxter were attending to this, Samos is captured by Gol and Maia too. He is rescued by the duo, (to which Daxter asks "Oh, do they have you sweeping the floors now?"). Whilst exploring the deceased sage's citadel, Samos, Jak, Daxter and Keira came across an old Precursor Door, behind which they found the Rift Rider that Keira would later build herself. (How it came to be in Gol and Maia's possession is unknown, although it could've been left there for them to find, so that they can find it later). ''Jak II'' Samos, Jak, Daxter and Keira brought the rift rider to his lab, where Keira fixed it. Once Jak activated it, a rift portal (presumably found alongside the rift rider) opened, and the four were transported to Haven City, Sandover village in the far future. Samos was captured at some point over the next two years (possibly mistaken by the KG for his younger self) and imprisoned, later meeting his younger self, and rescued by Jak and Daxter. After being freed he took back his old position as Underground Leader, alongside his younger self, who he would constantly argue with. Eventually, his younger self returned to the past with young Jak, and Samos carried on life in his old home. ''Jak 3'' Samos was a major figure in the Freedom League in Jak 3, being the first to discover the new Metal Head army, and the first to greet Jak when he returned to Haven after being in the Wasteland. He worked closely with Onin, as she had similar age and wisdom to himself. ''Jak X: Combat Racing'' Samos was a supporting character, and one of the few who did not race. He was very protective of Keira here, and did not allow her to join the others on the track, due to the intense fun of combat racing. Keira later disobeyed her father's orders and took part in the final. Samos obviously objected, but later congratulated his daughter on her racing. He was the only one who did not take part in the racing, probably due to his age. ''The Lost Frontier'' Samos did not appear in the Lost Frontier, and is presumably still in Haven. He is the most likely candidate to have sent Jak, Daxter and Keira on their mission, as he would not only be supportive of his daughter becoming a sage, but also the most likely to know about the Eco Core, being a sage himself. As Keira is traveling without him, it would seem he had dropped the protective nature displayed in previous games, particularly Jak X, although, Keira may have snuck away without him knowing. Biography Appearance Samos is green, making him the butt of many of Daxter's jokes. He has a long beard and whiskers, making him very similar to a typical fairy tale wizard. He wears a log in his hair, on which a blue and yellow bird often sits. He wears a green tunic and sandals made of logs. Personality Although Samos would seem a pacifist, he does quite often take command in battle situations, and was the leader of the Haven City Underground in his younger days, during the Baron Praxis era. He is never seen using any form of violence himself. Samos is incredibly moody, and it usually takes little to get him fired up, particularly in cases involving Daxter. It is shown, however, on frequent occasions that he cares deeply for Jak and Daxter, quite often guiding Jak and once admitting that although Jak was heroic, he would never have gotten far without Daxter (as he and Jak were the reason, by providing him with the life seed, were the reason he gained his powers in the first place). Abilities Samos has incredible wisdom, and as the Green Sage the ability to communicate with plants and trees. In The Precursor Legacy he is shown to have a levitation ability, although he does not use it in subsequent games. However, in Jak II when he obtains the Life Seed in Heaven Forest, he uses this ability. It is presumable that he still has the ability, and simply does not use it. It is believable that Samos has more abilities than he displays. For instance, in TPL, when he's in his hut, he can be seen standing in front of a collection of green eco, and saying, "Blue Sage. Come in Blue Sage. Is anyone there? Anyone at all?" which hints he can use green eco, or any kind of eco, to communicate. At the end of this game, it is shown that he channels Green Eco through his hands, an ability shared only with the Red Sage. At the end of Jak 2, it is hinted that he has a mild future sight, as he correctly guesses that Jak's adventures are far from over. Also, in TPL, he seems to imply that he has the ability to change others' forms when he threatens to turn Jak and Daxter into ferns. Equipment Samos is never seen without his walking stick. He is rarely seen with any other items, tending to rely on his knowledge rather than physical things, though in The Precursor Legacy he uses his walking stick to whack Daxter over the head. In a spoof advertisement for the series, he is shown using a mobile phone, although this is presumably not canon. Trivia *Samos is the name of a Greek island where many famous Greek philosophers were born, which may show reason behind Samos' being a Sage. *The blue bird that follows Samos around is effectively the fifth character to travel through the rift gate. *Samos is the only eco sage, past and present, who doesn't wear/use any metal armor or mechanical devices. This may be due to the fact that green eco often has to do with plants and nature. *He does not get along with himself as seen in Jak 2 when two versions of him were in the same point in time and space. *In TPL, a strange venus-flytrap like plant can be seen in his hut. This plant bears a close resemblance to the ones in the Crash Bandicoot games, possibly as an Easter-egg. Category:Characters Category:Sages